White Rose and Professor Ozpin have a Talk
by Maria65
Summary: White Rose has appeared again and this time she stirs up some of Ozpin's old memories of the life he once had and almost achieved. With it brings some light to what happened and upon Summer Fields appearing and seeing the ring, she seems to have some sort of connection to his past. Just who are Summer Fields and White Rose? All characters belong to RWBY, no OC's. T for blood.


Professor Ozpin sighed as he walked the school perimeter, unable to get his mind off the invasion and the new Professor…she reminded him of someone he once knew. Not to mention the new Huntress cloaked in white reminded him of what she once wore. He sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"My coffee isn't helping me as it should." Ozpin grumbled, his gold eyes showing exhaustion.

"Then maybe you should stop drinking it as a woman once said." a females voice said as footsteps approached.

Ozpin spun around, coffee mug hitting the ground and breaking as a woman cloaked in white stood there, his silver eyes staring at him intently. Ozpin sighed, not feeling any hostility but he did hold his cane tighter should she show any intention of attacking.

"Please Ozpin, I didn't come here to fight…I just came to talk." the woman said with a sigh, eyes suddenly becoming soft.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ozpin asked and the woman smiled.

"You can call me White Rose if you so wish." The woman stated and Ozpin chuckled.

"Yes of course White Rose, you did help out after all." Ozpin said as he looked forlornly at his shattered cup.

 _'There's goes my caffeine boost.'_ Ozpin thought with a sigh and he heard White Rose sigh.

"Didn't she tell you that was bad to drink anyways?" She questioned and Ozpin looked at her with guarded eyes.

"She?" He questioned and she chuckled.

"Yes, she…as in Summer Rose? Your team and her team knew one another…and you knew Summer on a more personal level." White Rose said and Ozpin glared at her.

"Summer was a wonderful woman…but why do you bring her up?" Ozpin asked and White Rose smiled.

"Ruby is Summer's daughter correct? Don't you think it's odd that you're past wi-?" White Rose gasped as a bullet grazed her cheek and she noticed Ozpin's cane was pointed at her.

"How do you know of my past?" Ozpin threatened and White Rose sighed.

"Ozpin…I know everything about you. I know you beat yourself up for being unable to save Summer, I know you are trying to make amends with Ruby for things that happened, and I know you wished contact hadn't been lost so long ago. I know everything." White said and Ozpin glared at her.

"How…who are you?" He stumbled, cursing himself for letting his guard down.

 _'This woman knows way too much about me…my life…and the life I wanted.'_ Ozpin thought, trying not to let his mask break.

"Please Ozpin, lower your gun I don't want to hurt you." White Rose said with a growl and Ozpin lowered his cane slightly.

"Alright, finish speaking." Ozpin demanded and she looked at him again with hard silver eyes.

"Are you sure she's even dead?" She asked and Ozpin seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and White growled.

"Don't play dumb Ozpin, are you sure Summer Rose is dead?!" She shouted, anger in her eyes and voice.

"There's a gravestone that I carved a Rose in myself, that's proof that I was too late." Ozpin said with a sad sigh and White Rose glared.

"But there was no body, was there?" She asked and Ozpin gasped as he remembered.

 ** _-Flashback- Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Taiyang, and a few other Huntsmen and Huntresses ran through the forest hearing a baby's cry and the roar of an Ursa. They burst into the clearing, they saw a woman wearing a white cloak, wearing and white and red outfit dead, covering a small bundle. Taiyang screamed in rage, Qrow was frozen in horror, Glynda began crying as she attacked the hoard of Ursa, and Ozpin was shell-shocked. She truly did die? He looked at Qrow, his contact who helped Glynda attack the Ursa hoard back, and Ozpin saw Taiyang run to the small bundle and pick her up, looking at the dead woman in sadness._**

 ** _"OZPIN!" Taiyang shouted and Ozpin ran toward him, shooting an Ursa back._**

 ** _"Take Ruby and run!" Taiyang shouted as he shot an Ursa himself._**

 ** _"I'm not leaving you all. Both of your wives are gone, my wife is gone, and the rest of my team aside from Glynda are fighting off another hoard. They'll be here soon, we just have to hold them off." Ozpin said as he looked around, and Taiyang growled, grabbing hold of Ozpin's collar, eyes turning red in anger._**

 ** _"Don't make another mistake Ozpin, I am not losing Ruby either! And while I know the truth, I know you don't want to lose Ruby either!" Taiyang shouted and Ozpin growled._**

 ** _His team arrived and hoard was driven back, but everyone except Ozpin, Taiyang, and Qrow were severely injured. They left the scene and eventually Ozpin, Taiyang, and Qrow came back to get Summer Rose's body the next day but the body was missing, just a pool of blood remained. -Flashback end-_**

Ozpin stared at the woman in shock as she kept her hard look, but he could've sworn he saw her eyes swimming with tears and sympathy.

"While I know that the Ursa may have taken her body elsewhere, there was no drag marks and no bloody footprints, right? But you never know, Summer was able to use her aura with nature to heal herself and those around her." White Rose explained and Ozpin was stunned.

"…But you're all probably right…she probably is dead." White Rose said as she turned around and left, leaving Ozpin to question his decision in leaving the site…would he ever know the truth?

Ozpin watched White Rose leave, white petals left in her walk and he remembered something about Summer Rose.

 ** _-Flashback- Summer Rose giggled as Ozpin sat with her outside Beacon, the fingers interlaced with one another, a diamond ring on her right hand as their cheeks were flushed._**

 ** _"Ozpin, you know I love our moments like this; but what if the teacher's see us out here skipping class?" Summer questioned him, and he only kissed her hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _We'll find an excuse." Ozpin said and she giggled again._**

 ** _"Hey Ozpin, everyone else has asked except you." Summer said grabbing his attention as she thumbed her cloak._**

 ** _"I've seen the look though, your curious as to why my cloak leaves petals…correct?" She asked and he nodded._**

 ** _"Well…it's because of my aura and semblance combining." Summer said as she stood and spun, her black and red hair following her movements._**

 ** _"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked standing as well, watching her spin and watching petals seem to fall from her cloak._**

 ** _"Whenever my aura and semblance clash within me, petals seem to form. Mainly it comes from my semblance, my semblance is Nature itself. The reason I can controls vines, and trees but that also allows me to control flowers like roses." Summer said before she hugged Ozpin and smiled at him._**

 ** _"My aura helps me heal and life. Legend says when life and nature clash a rose is created, that's the reason white rose petals fall from me, my semblance is so high I create rose petals." Summer said and Ozpin smiled._**

 ** _"You are a Rose." Ozpin said before he kissed her. -Flashback end-_**

Ozpin gasped and ran toward the stairs to stop her but she was gone and he sighed sadly…just who is White Rose?

"Professor Ozpin?" A female's voice asked behind him, and he turned around to see Summer Fields, but with his mind in the past he thought she was Summer Rose.

"Summer Rose?" Ozpin asked, eyes wide but when she cocked a brow, he realized it was the black haired woman, Summer Fields.

"Oh, Summer Fields…I apologize if I worried you." Ozpin said taking his glasses off the clean them, realizing she held the broken mug in her hands.

"Are you okay Headmaster Ozpin, you seem out of it." Summer Fields replied worried, and he just smiled at her.

"I shall be fine Summer, just lost in the past." Ozpin said as he looked at his hands, noticing the golden wedding ring around his finger.

"She would laugh at me." Ozpin said, confusing Summer Fields.

"She Headmaster? She…who?" Summer asked and Ozpin chuckled.

"My wife…a certain Rose…she would laugh at me." Ozpin said and Summer tilted her head.

"A certain rose? Sir, please explain I don't like riddles." Summer Fields complained and Ozpin just smiled more.

"You know a woman by the name of Summer Rose?" Ozpin asked and Summer Fields nodded.

"Yes, she looks just like Ruby, except older." Summer stated and Ozpin nodded.

"That is correct…this ring…" he held up his hand with the wedding ring on it and her eyes widened.

"This ring…shows everyone that we were taken…and I'm sure you can put two and two together and what that means." Ozpin said as he took the broken mug from Summer's hands and left.

 _'He and Summer Rose…were married?'_ Summer Fields thought and turned around, before a soft smile appeared as he left.

 _'I'm glad he kept the ring after all this time. It means he still treasure's the love.'_ Summer Fields thought and followed him, both unaware of the white petals that followed her for a second.

 **Okay, so as we are starting to see White Rose might just be a certain someone from Ozpin's past, someone he was once married too. This is mainly based of a theory. I believe that Ozpin is Ruby's real dad, not Taiyang, because of how he treats her. He acts like a dad and does seem to let her get away with minimal punishment, if no punishment at all. We all know Summer Rose is a exact look-a-like of Ruby and that Summer Rose is Ruby Rose's mother, and is Yang's stepmom as well as Taiyang's second wife. But I believe that Ozpin and Summer were together and that Qrow was their contact to the other, the reason Ozpin is still in contact with Qrow. But I also realized that Qrow had a crush on Summer, and due to his jealousy cut off the contact for a while, stating to the other that they couldn't find the other.  
Due to the fact that Taiyang was on Summer's Team and the fact they stayed in contact, after Ruby was born she moved in with Taiyang after contact was lost with Ozpin, and eventually married him though her heart still belonged to Ozpin. As a result of Ruby never having met Ozpin as her official dad yet, she believed Taiyang was her dad, and when Summer and Ruby were walking back home one day, Summer was attacked and tried to protect Ruby from Grimm. The sounds of fighting, scream's and yell's were heard and Taiyang realized, contacted Qrow and Beacon, stating a Huntress was in trouble and after they arrived. He left Yang with a Hunter until he came back, and Ozpin found out that Summer Rose, was in fact, still alive with Ruby. It's the reason Taiyang states he knows the truth in this story. Anyways, I will post another one to try and shed more light on exactly what happened, or I might post a story that reveals the truth.  
Hope you all liked it. ^^**


End file.
